I Think I Love You
by Kirinenko
Summary: Esta es una corta historia sobre cómo Toono descubrió por primera vez su amor por Tamiya... Pensamientos de Toono. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: NenePasciele

ID: 2166253

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Puedo escuchar el sonido de la campana pero creo que debería presentarme a mí mismo primero, sin embargo. Mi nombre es Satoru Toono y en el primer día de mi segundo año de instituto, pero estaba seguro de que él no estaría allí en mi clase este año. Por él, quiero decir Tamiya Keigo; aunque nunca he hablado realmente con él…o a alguien más en ese tipo de asuntos, pero desde que había decidido unirme al club de arte solo un mes antes del año nuevo, me había dado cuenta de que en verdad era un chico realmente genial. Incluso en su primer año, inmediatamente se convirtió en el As del equipo de béisbol, solo después de un par de semanas de entrenamiento. Escuché que era de algún modo un principiante…o más como un jugador aficionado sin experiencia real. Pero mejoró rápidamente y había demostrado que tenía talento natural para el juego.

Mientras tanto, yo estuve encerrado en la clase la mayor parte de mi primer año y ya fuese leyendo o dibujando durante mi tiempo libre. Cada vez que no tenía nada que hacer, eso era todo lo que hacía; por lo tanto, apenas salía por los pasillos a menos que fuese necesario. Finalmente, uno de mis compañeros había visto mi dibujo por encima de mi hombro. Olvidó lo que estaba dibujando exactamente pero me habían sorprendido, incluso si no se mostraba en mi rostro.

Oh, sí, olvidé mencionar, he pasado momentos difíciles para mostrar emociones en mi rostro. O es más como que nací sin la habilidad de mostrar cualquier tipo de expresión a parte de la neutral que poseo; la misma expresión que actualmente está presente en mi persona.

De todas formas, debido al repentino escándalo de esta persona, los otros de su grupo de amigos habían empezado a rodearle y echar un vistazo al dibujo. Intenté huir de todo el mundo, pero cómo mi escritorio estaba al lado de la pared, no tenía ningún sitio al que ir a menos que saltase por la ventana "¡Guau, Toono-kun es realmente bueno!" exclamó ella mientras conseguía la atención de todos "Oye, Ami, ¡tienes que ver esto!" ella, Ito Emiko, llamó a su amiga.

"¿Qué, qué?" su amiga, Tsurugi Ami-chan, preguntó mientras saltaba hacia allí "Ah, hola, Toono-kun" solo asentí en respuesta y ella sonrió felizmente. Todos en esta clase sabían que no me expresaba mucho, incluso los profesores estaban informados de algún modo, así que todos ellos me consideraban como alguien muy tímido. Aunque ese no era realmente el caso, pero no podía encontrar la voz para corregirlos. Creo que este es el lugar donde el malentendido había empezado.

"Guauuu~ ¡Toono-kun es realmente bueno dibujando! ¡Se ve tan real!" gritó y llamó aún más la atención. Habían pedido permiso para mirar las otras páginas y ya que no había muchos más paisajes, animales y la clase en sí mismo, creo que estaba bien dejarles echar un vistazo.

"¡Ajá, mira! Es la clase de cuando teníamos tiempo libre"

"Si, creo que esto fue la semana pasada, mira, Sato-kun está durmiendo en su escritorio"

"He, mira, somos nosotras sentadas y riendo, mira Emi-chan, ¡estás riéndote! Que mona~"

"Son asombrosos, Toono-kun" entonces miraron hacia a mí. Me sentí realmente cohibido de recibir tantos elogios y no estaba acostumbrado a toda la atención. Al final, en cierto modo consideré el saltar por la ventana para escapar de esta incómoda situación en la que estaba.

"Oye, ¿alguna vez has pensado en unirte al club de arte?" preguntó Ito-san, sacándome ded mis pensamientos.

"¿Estás ya en algún club?" preguntó Tsurugi-san después. Negué con la cabeza y las dos sonrieron la una a la otra antes de invitarme. No estaba muy seguro de lo que decir pero me figuraba que estar en una ambiente diferente, dibujando lejos del ruido de mi clase era mejor que dibujar con el ruido. Así que asentí con la cabeza, aceptando su invitación. Me habían dado el número del aula donde todos normalmente se reunían y me dijeron de ir después de clases.

Así es como comenzó para mí. Entré y descubrí que eran cerca de siete miembros y una consejera del club. El par me había presentado y dijeron que era realmente bueno dibujando. Me sentí muy avergonzado por la forma en que elogiaban mis dibujos pero no lo mostraba en mi rostro. Entonces me explicaron que no solían permanecer en el aula y tenían permitido pasearse por los alrededores ya fuese solos o en grupo pero decidí que me quedaría en clase la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso habría momentos en los que saldríamos juntos como club a un lugar donde dibujar el mismo modelo pero eso era solo cuando tuviésemos permiso.

Así que de esa manera me metí en esta clase pero no se detuvo ahí. Cuando me senté junto a la ventana, me di cuenta de que estaba al lado del campo de béisbol y empecé a observarlos jugar. Nunca le he contado esto a nadie pero me gusta observar a la gente, me asombra cómo diferentes personas reaccionan a diferentes situaciones y el equipo de béisbol, era perfecto para este pequeño interés mío; con esas jugadas impredecibles y muchas decisiones que uno podía hacer cuando intenta marcar puntos para su equipo, haciéndolo todo más emocionante.

Por supuesto, nunca se lo dije a nadie porque era realmente vergonzoso y me hacía sentir como un acosador. La consejera, ese día, había sugerido que abriese la ventana para dejar que un poco de aire entrase en la clase. Ya que era marzo y el aire era un poco fresco, pensó que sería mejor dejar que el aire fresco entrase por la habitación.

Acabábamos de terminar nuestro primer año de clases y pronto, seríamos enviados a un nuevo salón y con nuevos compañeros. Pensé que daría un poco de miedo tener que conocer personas nuevas de nuevo pero fue también muy emocionante.

Me senté en mi nuevo y recién descubierto lugar favorito del salón del club después de salir de clases y empezó a mirar fuera de la ventana en busca de algún tipo de inspiración. "¡Hey! ¡Lánzalo a primera base!" escuchó que exclamaba alguien y captó mi atención.

Fue entonces que puse por primera vez mis ojos en Tamiya-kun. De alguna manera, había entrado en un trance con el modo en que se movía, el modo en que jugaba…todo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, aunque han pasado solamente unos pocos meses desde entonces. El viento soplando con fuerza en el aula y las cortinas volando por ello cuando le vi a través de los pétales de cerezo que se habían soltado de sus florecientes árboles. De repente, encontré mi inspiración e inconscientemente había dibujado al chico que había captado mi atención.

No entendía que era este sentimiento que estaba sintiendo pero de todo de lo que yo estaba consciente era de Tamiya Keigo.

Se había convertido en mi propio modelo personal y sentía que era la razón por la que me había unido al club de arte. Pronto me di cuenta que mis cuadernos de bocetos estaban llenos de él conforme el tiempo pasaba pero no podía evitarlo. Con el tiempo, descubrí al ver un programa de televisión en casa que este sentimiento es lo que la mayor parte de las personas llaman…Amor a primera vista.

Sentí mi rostros calentarse al comprenderlo, pero no sentí que estaba equivocado de ningún modo. La definición había encajado con lo que había ocurrido y sentí el deseo de enfrentar a Tamiya-kun por eso. Sin embargo, ¡era demasiado vergonzoso~!

Negué con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y supe que pensaría que era raro si iba con él de repente y le decía lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no era como si fuese capaz de acercarme a él tampoco. Es popular, alto, guapo y bueno en la escuela, además de ser el as del equipo de béisbol.

Pronto, las vacaciones de verano empezarían y estaría lejos de Tamiya-kun durante dos meses.

Todo lo que tendría para recordarle serían los numerosos bocetos que había hecho de él. Sé que es raro que un chico quiera a otro pero con suerte, estas vacaciones de verano me permitirían olvidar estos sentimientos. Pero hay una parte de mí que no quiero olvidar.

Es muy confuso el camino que tomaría en este asunto y estoy inseguro sobre qué decisión es la correcta pero, por ahora, estoy muy contento con solo sentarme y observarle…por ahora. Con esta simple necesidad, esperaré hasta que llegue el momento adecuado y cuando siente que es ese momento, le expresaré todo; acerca de lo que he estado sintiendo, cuán asustado estoy por él, mi admiración hacia él… cómo haría cualquier cosa por él. No importa lo que me hiciese; cuán cruel u horrible fuesen sus acciones, incluso si sé tan poquito sobre él y él ni siquiera sabe de mi existencia, mis sentimientos no cambiarán ni un poco.

Después de todo, con todo lo que había descubierto de mis sentimientos por el otro….

Creo…que realmente, verdaderamente…le amo~


End file.
